


Bringing home baby

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: F/M, Final Book, Morning Sickness, Sadalia is pregnant, The baby is a GIRL, barley is excited for the baby, ian is a new daddy, laurel is dating tom, pregnancy month by month, pregnancy symptoms, sadalia and ian graduate high school, sadalia names the baby mckinzee noel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sadalia becomes pregnant by Ian and they can't be more than thrilled. Sadalia experiences the normalcy of pregnancy, wierd cravings, aches, pains, swollen feet and morning sickness but her facourite was when she felt her baby for the first time.Laurel is dating Tom, the man who she met at the bowling alley. Ian takes a job to help pay for the baby once it was born and barley moves to the den and gives his old room to the baby.Sadalia and ian graduate high school and life is awesomeThey find out the gender of the child and found it was a girl. They name it Mckinzee Noel.
Relationships: Sadalia Brushthorn & Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	1. Morning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> here is the 4th book in the series. I am going to be doing something different here this book.. in my last books I posted the entire story at once,, this time i am lazy and impatient so ill be posting chapters. Something i should have done to begin with but oh well.....

It had been a few days since Ian and Sadalia had consummated their relationship and Ian took Sadalia’s virginity.  
Sadalia didn’t feel any different than she normally did, at least not right then anyway.  
She continued to go to school as normal and even eat as though nothing had ever happened.  
Another week passed, making it 2 weeks since the deed was done.  
Still nothing.

Until one morning when Sadalia was woken up with such intense nausea that she ran to the bathroom and threw up.  
She felt better afterwards and thought that it was just a one time thing. So she decided to lay back down and get some rest.

Little did she know that the nausea didn’t go away and that is came back but this time in waves that seemed to last forever.

Sadalia soon began to feel like utter shit and her stomach ached as though she had just gotten stabbed and then a bag full of bricks were thrown at her afterwards.  
All she could do was lay in bed curled up by a trash can.  
Ian was woken up by the sound of Sadalia throwing her heels up.  
He ran to Sadalia’s side and tried to comfort her.  
“Babe, are you ok? Is there anything that I can get for you to calm your stomach?”  
“Maybe some saltines and ginger ail?” Sadalia said shortly before puking again.

Ian ran into the kitchen, grabbed the saltines and ginger ail and then ran back upstairs to Sadalia’s side.  
He gave her the ginger ail and saltines and Sadalia sat up slowly and began nibble and sip on the food.  
To no avail, it came back up again.  
This happened over and over and over, making Sadalia and Ian both think that it was a really bad 24 hour bug.  
“Poor baby. Let me go get mom and see if she can help you out.” Ian said as he gently patted Sadalia on the back.  
Sadalia nodded and then tried her best to keep some of the ginger ail down but she couldn’t and it frusterated her to know all end.  
Sadalia tried to lay back down without the side splitting pain in her stomach from all the puking.  
Ian ran to Laurel’s room and told her to come and help with Sadalia.  
Laurel came into the room and asked Sadalia if she was ok.  
Sadalia said that besides the fact that she cannot keep anything down and that she felt like hell frozen over, she was just peachy.  
Laurel told Sadalia that she and Ian will continue to keep an eye on her and watch her symptoms and if she still wasn’t any better by 10:00 then she would take her to the ER.  
Sadalia felt like shit too much to complain so she nodded.  
Maybe going to the hospital wouldnt be so bad after all. At least her nausea and vomiting would be taken care of and she could at least try to sleep as she had been up since 530 that morning puking her heels up.


	2. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadalia ends up going to the ER because of nausea and vomiting, thinking it is a really bad 24 hr bug but instead finds out that she was 2 weeks pregnant!

Hours passed and Sadalia felt the same way. She wasn’t getting any better and that concerned Ian.   
And to make matters worse, she felt like hell.  
Ian carried Sadalia downstairs and placed her on the couch, hoping that getting her out of the bed would help her feel some better, but it didn’t.  
It only made things worse as she was sensitive to the light.  
So around 9:58, Laurel walked over towards Sadalia, who now had become pale and looked horrible and asked her if she wanted to go to the ER.  
“Do you want me to take you to the ER dear?” Laurel asked.  
Sadalia nodded, the dry heaves taking over and making it where she couldn’t talk without being sick.  
Ian carried Sadalia out to the car, covered her up with her fuzzy blanket from her birthday and then handed her a trash can to throw up in. After wards, he climbed into the back seat and kept an eye on his sick girl.  
Laurel took her car to make things easier and so that she wouldnt have to wake Barley up to take the van.

On the way to the hospital, Ian gently carressed Sadali’a’s shoulder, trying his best to comfort her but it didn’t work.  
Ian hated seeing Sadalia like this. He didn’t like it when his lady was sick, it broke his heart. He just hoped that someone at the ER would be able to help her feel better.  
Once they arrived at the ER, Laurel parked the car and Ian carried her inside the hospital.  
They rushed to a room and asked to see a dr as soon as they could.as Sadalia was in alot of pain and the dry heaves wouldnt go away.  
A nurse checked her vitals once she was in a bed and then a few minuets later, another nurse came in and took her blood for testing.  
“Test for everything.” Ian told the nurse. He wanted to make sure that what was making Sadalia sick wasn’t serious.  
20 minuets later, a nurse came in and started an IV as the dr told her that Sadalia was very dehydrated because of the excessive vomiting.  
The Iv was inserted in Sadalia’s right hand and then iv fluids along with nausea meds were given to her.  
The whole time, Ian sat beside her, holding her hand to try and show some comfort to her the best he could.

40 minuets passed. Sadalia finally got some relief from the nausea and pain and was resting when the dr came in with the test results from the bloodwork.  
She had a smile on her face so everyone hoped that there was good news like everything came back fantastic.

It did,

“You are very dehydrated and you don’t have a 24 hour bug like you thought you had, however, there is something else I need to bring to your attention.” The dr said handing Laurel and Ian the results.  
She pointed to the highlighted sections, those that were of most importance, and Ian gasped, tears filled his eyes.  
He looked at Sadalia and then gave her the biggest hug which made her confused as to why he would be hugging her over the blood work results. She thought that was really wierd, but ok.  
“Let me see the results.” Sadalia said. Laurel handed the paperwork to Sadalia and looked at the same spot Ian did and began to cry as well.  
“I’m, Im pregnant.” Sadalia said.  
Laurel gasped in both shock and happiness. She even had a tear come to her eyes.  
“You are exactly 2 weeks pregnant to the day. Your going to be a mom, congrats!” The dr said cheerfully.  
She handed Sadalia and Ian a brochure with a list of Baby drs and said, “Pick one and go to them ASAP.They will help you take care of your unborn baby and tell you more than I can.”  
Sadalia and Ian nodded. They took the paper and looked it over intently.

Sadalia and Ian sat in shock. Their reality that they wanted so much was staring them right in their faces. Being excited wasn’t even the beginning of how they felt at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave nice comments for me. I love to read them! :)


	3. Ultrasound pictures

The next day, Sadalia went to a baby dr.  
The experience was so new to both her and Ian but exciting at the same time.  
The office was filled with cute pics of elf babies dressed up in cute outfits and medical diagrams of pregnancy month to month.  
A nurse checked Sadalia’s blood pressure, her weight and asked her a few questions about her symptoms.  
Then came the exciting part. A nurse brought in a ultrasound machine and there infront of their faces was their baby for the first time.  
Ian and Sadalia cried as they saw the screen.

A nurse gave them a print out of the baby and Sadalia held it close to her heart.  
Ian and Sadalia fell in love with the little one the second they saw it on the ultrasound screen and they melted when they heard the heartbeat for the first time. That was closure that Sadalia was truly pregnant and their dream was coming true.

“That is our baby. It is so tiny and cute.” Ian would say everytime he would see the ultrasound picture.  
“It is cute and small, but it wont be for long you guys. The months will; go by fast and yall had better enjoy the time while you can.” The nurse said.

“It will be okay. I don’t mind.” Sadalia said happily.

After the appt was done, another appt was made for 3 weeks out.  
Laurel was waiting in the car for the 2 excited teens to come out.  
Sadalia sat in the front seat and showed the ultrasound pic to Laurel who cried happy tears.  
“I am so happy for yall, I really am. What do yall want a boy or girl?”

“We don’t care as long as it is healthy.” Ian and Sadalia said together at the same time.  
Ian popped his head up into the front seat and gave Sadalia a kiss.

Sadalia told Laurel about the new appt 3 weeks from then and Laurel said that she would put a reminder on her phone and be sure to take them.

When they got home, Ian and Sadalia showed the ultrasound picture to Barley who wasn’t able to go because he was busy.  
Barley smiled and had a tear in his eyes and he told Ian and Sadalia he was so happy for them.  
“What do you want a boy or a girl?” Barley asked Ian who told Barley the same as his mom, all he wanted was a healthy baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapter was short. I could have gone in depth with things but im getting bored with the story yet i want to finish it and make my point.
> 
> Anyways, leave kind comments please! I love to read them. :)


	4. Wierd food cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be another short chapter because i have ran out of ideas for this story.   
> Please humor me as i try my best to at least finish this series to a somewhat decent ending :)

Days and weeks passed. Everyday drew closer and closer to the next baby appt. This time, Ian and Sadalia let Laurel go with them to their appts.

Laurel got excited when she heard that.  
“Tom is thinking about coming over for dinner. I am not sure if he is going to be able to make it but he is going to try to as soon as he can. We have been talking for a while now and things have taken off in a good way.” Laurel said happily.

Suddenly, Sadalia jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen.  
She grabbed some peanut butter and pickles and then began to chow down like there was no tomorrow.

Ian gave her a weird look and asked if she was ok.  
Sadalia nodded and then told him that she was just really having weird cravings and wanted pickles and peanut butter.

Laurel and Ian laughed together. Laurel smiled and then said, “:Looks like she is having pregnany cravings, That baby is hungry. So she has to eat for it along with her, hence it looks like she is eating us out of house and home.”

“This should be interesting to see as it progresses.” Ian said with a little chuckle.

Sadalia nodded, agreeing that it would be interesting to see.

She and Ian knew that Sadalia would be eating alot because she now eats for 2, it was just funny how fast she scarfed the food down and what food she chose to scarf down.

Ian said that it didn’t bother him how much she ate, but Sadalia said that she was sorry that she was eating so much, she just couldn’t help it.  
Laurel told her not to apologize that she was now eating for two and Sadalia agreed and calmed down a bit.


	5. the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for this book.
> 
> Might start another series. Not sure yet. But this is the last chapter

The months passed.  
The wierd cravings got wielder and wielder and sadalia got bigger and bigger.  
Laurel was able to go to the baby appts with Ian and sadalia and get to see the baby as it grew and grew.   
Everyone was excited and happy for ian and sadlia and wanted to help them out in anyway they could 

At 4 months ian, sadalia and laurel went to the Dr as usual. The ultrasound went amazing and they were so excited. They were even more excited when they found out that the baby was a girl! Ian and sadlaia jumped for joy. Laurel got a few tears swell up in her eyes and texted barley the ultrasound pic and the results of the baby ultrasound

Barley couldn't contain his excitement. Laurel could sense that he was jumping for joy on the otjer side of the phone

Everyone was excited. 

That day when laurel took the two teens home after the Dr qppt, Barley and ian helped each other clear out Barleys old room and take his thjngs to the den.   
After a few hours, sadalia and laurel walked into the empty room and looked around. The guys followed along soon after.   
Sadalia said that she wanted to decorate the room with white background and pink and yellow glitter stars and unicorns.

It took a few weeks but they finished the room and it looked amazing. It made everyone excited for the baby to actually be comming soon.

Soon it became 9 months. Sadala was huge and everyone at school made her a laughing stock because teens are not supposed to be pregnant at 17.  
In a week, ian and sadalia would be turning 18 and a week after that they would walk across the stage and graduate high school.  
They were both excited to graduate and be out of school. It was such a dread to go everyday but they refused to drop out.

Days passed.   
Soon it was ians birthday and as usual they both celebrated their bdays together on the same day. It was easier that way.

They shared a cake to save money as they were broke from buying for the baby room.   
But that was OK.   
Sadalia got supplies for the baby for her birthday and ian got new sneakers as he outgrew his last ones, a few t-shirts and a pair of headphones and barley sat on his last pair and his fat ass broke them.

Everyone loved their gifts but the biggest gift they could ever get was graduating school and the baby.

That night everyone went to eat pizza for dinner. Sadalia was huge in the belly and had to sit in a normal chair as she wouldn't fit in the booth.

Everyone had a blast and tom even joined them! Everyone cojlsnt stop laughing as Tom and barley cracked jokes.

Soon everyone went home and got ready for bed. Laurel kissed Tom goodbye and then Tom went home.

The next week was wild. The high school was preparing for graduating students and everyone wanted to get the hell out of scholl as some would soon after be going to college and start their new journeys there.

As the night of the graduation approached closer and closer, sadalia and ian got more and more excited.  
" I can't wait to be graduated so I can focus on the baby hard nad heavy. She is due anytime and I am so ready. I'm the only pregnant teen in the entire school. I feel awkward."  
"Your just unique and lucky noone else decided to be pregnant too." Barley said sarcastically.

Ian and sadlaia rolled their eyes and then laughed.

Soon the night of the graduation was there.   
Teens clamored in their graduation gowns into the auditorium where the graduation would be taking place.   
They went by last name. It seemed like forever until they called ian and sadalia .  
They weren't married yet but since sadlaia would be due any moment the teachers decided to keep them together just incase they had to rush to the hospital.

Good thing they did too because just as sadalaia had finished walking across the stage and taking pictures, her water broke right then and there and labor began.  
Ian and sadlaia didn't get a chance to socialize with all their friends as they had to rush to the hospital.

Mckinzee was born 5 hours later and she was so cute! She looked like a mix of Ian and sadlaia. Her skin was sky blue she had sadlaias nose, ians ears and lips and both of thir eye color mixed together, a purplish brown color.

Everyone ooohed and awwwed over mckinzee and was so happy.   
The next day sadlai got to go home. She was happy because the hospital was cold and the bed was horribly uncomfortable

Laurel helped ian and saldaia take care of mckinzee so they could rest. Such a blessing!! Barley helped too. He was extremely excited to be an uncle and helped out any way he could 

They were so blessed that the baby was here and their new life could start. 

It didn't get any better than this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please write happy nice comments. I love to read them!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a wonderful kind comment or two. I love to read them!


End file.
